This invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus which performs digital image processing using a digital camera and digital video cassette recorder.
The ADCT method (Adaptive Discrete Cosine Transform method) is well known as a data compression method for an image processing, and apparatus which balances the compression ratio and image quality of an image.
The Bayer type arrangement shown in FIG. 5 is also known as a color filter arrangement for an image pickup device which provides a high resolution in horizontal and vertical directions, and an excellent sensitivity and color reproducibility.
In a conventional image processing apparatus which adopts the above ADCT method, and color filters such as in the Bayer type arrangement, a luminance signal (which is referred and as "Y" signal) to which has been subjected to an interpolation processing, is transformed to have a lattice arrangement, and then is subjected to compression processing.
In the above conventional method, the amount of Y signal data is doubled by the interpolation process and consequently there is the drawback that the time required for the compression process becomes twice as long as that of the original data.